Ugly
by iMissNothing
Summary: Sasuke discovers Sai's little nickname for Sakura... He is not pleased.


It was a rather uneventful day in Konoha. As uneventful as a day could be by a ninja village's standards, but still blasé all the same. It was the sort of day that seemed to simply roll through the motions. Passing by thoughtlessly, as if it only existed to bring about tomorrow. Quickly forgotten by all and lost within the web of time. It was a beautiful day in Fire country. The lush green forests seemed vibrant against the powder blue skies. Nary a cloud in sight to block out the warm beams exuding from the sun. A gentle breeze flowed between the branches, rustling the leaves and cooling the beads of sweat upon the brows of village labourers. The fortunate weather was mostly regarded with passivity, as it was fairly common in the Fire Country. The inhabitants were spoiled by the idilic climate, so much so that it was no longer considered a luxury. Rather an expected norm in their day to day.

Amidst the balmy temperatures Konoha operated with its usual bustling and liveliness. The academy students practiced their jutsu with gusto. Hoping that their tenacious efforts would one day mold them into formidable shinobi. Civilians milled about the market place in a typical fashion. Navigating themselves through the crowded sector lined with various shops and quaint vending stalls. While merchants hollered to entice shoppers, struggling to be heard above the markets clamour. Boasting of newly arrived commodities and unbeatable discounts. Striving to attract potential customers and profit from their wares.

The recognized ninja on duty in the village operated with their standard militant procedure. Performing various mundane tasks befitting of their rank and patrolling the surrounding areas. The shinobi perched upon the large wall that defined the borders of the Leaf village strolled along the perimeter in a lazy fashion. Their enthusiasm in keeping a rigorous look out was dulled by the collective peace amongst the shinobi nations.

Following the Great War the ninja villages remained united and amicable. Any real potential threat of danger had been extinguished as the world recovered and rebuilt. The most pressing disturbances came in the form of petty criminals and the occasional radicalist. However, these problems were easily extinguished and zealots preaching of anarchy rarely gained any real traction. Some ninja would occasionally grouse over the lack of action. Yet, most hardly felt any serious animosity towards the general amity. The war had brought an abundance of suffering too many. The horrific atrocities experienced had left the population broken and shook. The time of peace allowed for people to heal and rebuild as a nation.

However, the lack of warmongering and constant combat did not mean that ninja shirked their obligations. They remained vigilant in honing their skills. Invariably ready for battle should conflict arise. Most of the ninja who were off duty utilized days such as this one for training. Engaging in friendly sparring matches with their teammates at one of the various training grounds. Such was the case with the renowned Team 7.

It was a rare moment for the members of Team 7 to be granted an opportunity for time away from their numerous labours. The group of misfits were now heralded as heroes and occupied instrumental and prestigious roles within the village. The socially inept artist of the group was now tasked with reacclimatizing former Root members. He now captained an anbu squadron and was regarded highly by his peers. While his social sensibility still left much to be desired, most were forgiving or accustomed to Sai's blunt nature and naive offences.

Naruto had begun studying underneath the Hokage, allowing himself to be groomed and prepped to one day succeed the role. The Hokage in question often found himself buried beneath loads of legal documents and permit requests. And although Kakashi would attempt to unload some of the paper work upon his former student, he was almost immediately foiled in his escape attempts by some matter or another that required his attention.

The sole female member of the team had taken it upon herself to aid in leading the reformation of the hospital system. Her workload was magnanimous and infallible, her rigid schedule oft left her in a perpetual state of exhaustion and eliminated any potential for a social life. However, despite her already overbearing workload Sakura was ever the martyr and always believed there was potential to accomplish more. In addition to her hospital duties she had begun planning the foundations for the erection of various mental health clinics. Meant to cater to the countless children who had been orphaned and traumatized by the war. Despite already being worn thin, she was fuelled with a determination to implement her project. The creation had been inspired by her teammates childhood suffering. They had been alone in their agony. She was resolved that she would build a better tomorrow by not allowing the children of the future to do the same.

Finally, the groups resident broody Uchiha had been previously incarcerated, leaving him rather incapable of attending social gatherings and such. His actions prior to the war had been mitigated by his crucial part in ending the long standing battle. In retrospect his punishment was juvenile when compared to his actions. However he would be hard pressed to describe his time imprisoned as a pleasant experience. Finally having served his penance, he was newly freed from his cell. Able to rejoin his teammates and wander the village streets. Although the experience was slightly soured by the anbu operative constantly shadowing him wherever he went. He reconciled he would not need to deal with the nuisance for much longer as he was planning on heading off on a journey of redemption and self searching.

Still he found nostalgic enjoyment in moments such as this. Where the stars had aligned and Team 7 was once again reunited. It was comforting to be surrounded by his cherished people, especially when in a place that Sasuke no longer felt at peace. There was too much pain in this place and it made him on edge and bitter. The presence of his teammates quieted his irritable state of mind. Soothing his nerves and calming biting memories.

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were a welcome familiarity. Having them all in the same place together was a warming sight. Although he could have done without his former replacement. He had never been fond of the strange new addition to their team. Their initial encounter could be described as hostile, even in the most forgiving of terms. The ghostly pale boy had been sent as an assassin, although the artist eventually abandoned this mission in favour of joining Naruto's crusade to Sasuke home. Still it had made for a sour beginning between the two and later blossomed into a mutual dislike. Sai considered Sasuke unworthy of Naruto and Sakura's loyalty, and something about the former Root member simply rubbed Sasuke the wrong way. Sai's habit for referring to the avenger as "Traitor-kun" had only fuelled Sasuke's general distaste for the new addition.

Sai's very presence irked Sasuke. He had returned to the village, there was no need for this shallow replacement to stick around any longer. Despite Naruto and Sakura's acceptance of Sai, Sasuke refused to acknowledge him as a member of the team. Choosing to ignore the annoyance, like one would a fly on a wall. The two typically avoided one another, using Naruto and Sakura as a sort of buffer. Sasuke resolved that as long as the boy didn't directly cross him, he could resign to simply ignoring him.

However, on this uneventful day in Konoha, Sai crossed a very big line with Sasuke.

The meeting at the training grounds atmosphere had been a classic illustration of Team 7. Kakashi had his nose in his book, occasionally glancing up to witness the groups antics when they became particularly rowdy. Letting out a tired sigh with a genial shake of his head, before returning to his smut filled literature.

Sasuke felt mildly disgusted Kakashi was still reading the ridiculous novels. Having the audacity to openly tote the trashy book around despite being the Hokage. Sasuke cringed at the recollection of a time when Naruto had seen fit to show him exactly what was on the pages of that infamous little book. He hadn't been able to look at his sensei for weeks after that. It was practically maddening how such a respected and formidable ninja like Kakashi could partake in such a base and obscene habit. However, it was almost befitting in the framework of Team 7. Quirks and oddities were practically standard qualifications amongst members.

Naruto was babbling away about something no one was really paying attention to. And Sai's face was plastered with his signature vapid smile. Looking perfectly innocent before opening his mouth to make a crude insult at Naruto's expense. Sending the blond into another tangent and spewing childish slanders at the socially ignorant shinobi.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh at the obnoxious bickering. But there was unmasked amusement in her eyes as she regarded display. She seemed more calm than she once had been as a genin. More mature and self assured. Sasuke often watched as she sometimes seemed content to be a spectator rather than engage in the clamouring of the team. She would quietly stare at her team mates with a small smile on her features. She looked as though she was completely at peace. Happy to be baring witness to that moment. Her boys were all together and she felt whole.

Sasuke had reprised his former role in Team 7's unconventional dynamic. Silently brooding on the edges, throwing out the occasional grunt when he felt it necessary. On the rare occasion he fell victim to Naruto's goading their rivalry erupted into full swing as though it had never ceased in his absence. It sometimes irked him to see Naruto arguing with Sai. The immature name-calling was eerily reminiscent of Naruto and his own in their younger days. He would never admit to it but sometimes he found himself provoking a rise out of Naruto just to recreate their banter as genin. A subtle dig at Sai if you will. Letting him know that he was only attempting to mimic the original Team 7's contrivance.

Sai's antics with Naruto could hardly be considered a transgression of any sorts. If he wished to trade insults with the dobe he was more than welcome. In fact Sasuke preferred to be left out of the strange bickering between Naruto and Sai. He found it incredibly weird that the root of Sai's insults towards Naruto seemed to centre around the blondes impotence and insinuated 'short comings'. While Sasuke could not claim to be innocent from partaking in foolish squabbling with Naruto, they had thankfully never ventured into such a crass territory. Even Naruto seemed to be discomforted by the nature of the topic, if the rouging on his cheeks and frantic gestures were anything to go by.

While some may feel obligated to jump to the defence of a friend being harassed, Sasuke felt no such obligation. Their yammering was grating on the ears, but the verbal transgressions were of no relevance to Sasuke. Every one tended to rag on Naruto occasionally and the blonde took it in stride. Sai was free to say what he would towards Naruto, it was of no consequence to Sasuke.

However, Sasuke's ears became perked at the next words to come out of the artists mouth.

"Hey Ugly! Are all men so sensitive about their reproductive organs. Or is it just because Naruto-kun feels insecure?"

Sasuke was momentarily confused by who exactly the artist was addressing, until a feminine voice came to answer his call.

"Sai, leave Naruto alone. Also, that isn't the sort of thing you ask a lady!" She lightly chided seemingly unfazed at his casual slur on her behalf.

Sasuke however, was very much phased. Had this reject just referred to Sakura as ugly?

Sasuke contested that Sakura was indeed many things but ugly was definitely not one of them. Quite the opposite in fact. Her exotic colouring was striking to the eye and complimented by her soft features. Her facial structure was proportionate, if not a touch unconventional. Her eyes were abnormally large and seemed more so when paired with her tiny nose. Her brow was wider than average if one scrutinized it closely. But it only seemed to compliment her unique face and was enhanced by the tiny blue diamond at its centre. By societies standards Sakura was obviously pretty. So how had this loser come to regard her as anything but?

He was jarred that Sakura herself seemed to dismiss the blatant jibe at her appearance. As though she had grown accustomed to the nickname over time. Eventually resigning that rebuking the title was futile. While she seemed passive to the slur, Sasuke's ire was peaked. In Sasuke's eyes Sai hadn't earned the privilege of being considered a comrade to Team 7. He was an outsider. An outsider who had crossed a line that Sasuke didn't even know he had created.

He had insulted the girl right to her face, without a fear of repercussion. He had fully expected Sakura to sock the bastard into the next training ground over. But when she did nothing he was left feeling unsatisfied and irritated. As though proper repercussions had not been doled out to the offender.

He was not pious enough to claim he felt his sense of justice was infringed upon. But it felt as though someone had stepped over an unspoken boundary. On principal alone he and Naruto would never say something that unnecessarily cruel towards Sakura unprovoked. She did not deserve that.

Sai didn't have the right to say that to someone like Sakura. Sakura who was sweet and kind to everyone she met. Sakura who loved her team mates more than life itself. Sakura who worked herself to the bone for others. Who always made an effort to care for and cherish her friends. Who sought to drag Sasuke out of his own darkness. Always smiling for him, even if he did not deserve it. Sakura was not ugly, and to tell her otherwise was not something he would tolerate sitting down.

Sakura may have accepted the unflattering name, but Sasuke did not. Sakura had always been a soft spot for him. A niggling little annoyance he felt inherently obligated to look out for. She was more fragile than Naruto and himself. Not weak per say, but something that needed to be treated with care. He was protective of her. Perhaps this was hypocritical considering their history. In the past he had hurt her in ways most would deem unforgivable. He could not promise that he would not hurt her in the future.

But he could be damn sure that he would not let anyone else do the same.

However, he was hesitant to follow his instincts to demonstrate to the artist that slandering his team mate was not acceptable. Newly reformed, he had begun to make steps in controlling his temper and volatile nature. Attempting to calm himself, he considered that perhaps the name was a private joke from his absence. He failed to see any amusement behind it but then again he was not know for his sense of humour.

In the interest of not creating a scene, he decided that he would call upon some of his newly acquired benevolence and let Sai off with a mere warning.

Tilting his head to catch Sai's own eyes he shot the ninja a glare, to convey his displeasure with the mans word choice.

Unfortunately Sai was not well versed in recognizing social cues and his next words ultimately sealed his fate.

"I thought ladies were supposed to be graceful and endearing. But Ugly you're ill-tempered and boorish. I think you're what is called... a bitch." Smile still glued in place Sai uttered the words so casually it seemed as though he was unaware of their effect. As if he was commenting on the colour of her shirt rather than delivering a scathing cuss at Sakura's expense.

Perhaps on another occasion she might have smacked him for the remark. However, she was in relatively high spirits from her teammates reunion and wanted to avoid souring the moment by giving Sai a black eye. She was almost certain the he had no ill intent with his observation. Being around Sai she had grown accustomed to insults like these. Over time she had developed a sort of forgiving acceptance of his social cluelessness. She understood that he was not fully aware of his words and unfamiliar with social protocols.

Sasuke did not possess this same ability to over look the ninja's social ineptitude. Naive or not, Sasuke would not let this slide.

He was beyond furious. His former restraint was non existent. Calling Sakura that in his presence was inexcusable. He was going to give the little shit a much needed lesson in manners.

Opening her mouth to reprimand Sai for his swearing, the pinkeye found herself cut off as Sasuke approached the artist.

"Let's spar me and you." Standing directly in front of Sai, Sasuke looked a menacing figure.

The other members of Team 7 looked on perplexed by Sasuke's abrupt request. It was strange to see the two interact, as they seemed mostly content to ignore one another.

"Sounds like fun, Traitor-kun." Sai replied with his signature smile, oblivious to his transgression upon the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! I thought me and you were going to spar!" Naruto hollered at his friend.

"It can wait. Let's go." The avenger replied heading to the middle of the training field. Sai following a few paces behind.

Soon the two men were facing one another as the rest of their team watched from the sidelines of the field.

"This is rather unusual for you to request being my partner. I was under the impression that you did not like me."

"I don't."

Within seconds both ninja were whipping across the distance between them. Exchanging blows with more force than was normally given in a friendly spar. Hand to hand combat eventually escalated into both participants using the ninjutsu in their respective arsenals. The two ninja were clearly both formidable shinobi and recognizably skilled. However, it was obvious that Sasuke was in a league of his own. Naruto being the only known match to his strength. Sai soon found himself struggling to keep up with the Uchiha's speed. Going on the defensive he began frantically scribbling across his scroll to parry the oncoming blows. It proved to be a futile effort as the sharing user hacked and slashed through each one of his creations with frightening ease. The ground was stained with large patches of black ink and scorched from the aftermath of a fire jutsu.

"Naruto this is getting a little heated for a sparring match don't you think?" Sakura asked the blonde, her voice wavering in uncertainty.

"Nah, I think they just need to get this out of their system. Besides Sai's had this coming for a while now!" He replied with an impish grin. Feeling somewhat smug at witnessing Sai's inevitable beating. The artist was abysmally awful at holding his tongue, and could be downright rude when given the opportunity. After being dragged through a parade of dick jokes and blunt insults, Naruto felt it was about time Sai learned what happened when someone refused to tolerate his smart mouth. He only hoped that Sasuke left him mostly intact.

With a mischievous smile he watched his two friends fighting. Feeling a shameful amount of glee when Sasuke landed a particularly vicious blow to Sai's jaw. Maybe that would shut him up for a while.

In truth he had suspected something like this might play out between the two. Until this point Sasuke had yet to hear Sai's little nickname for Sakura. Naruto himself knew of course that the name now carried an funny, affectionate subtext, unmalicious in nature. However, Naruto also knew that Sasuke would not find the name quite so innocent.

The Uchiha was always sensitive when it came to Sakura. He watched out for her as though it was second nature. It was practically absurd to think of the pinkette coming to any harm with the raven haired shinobi in range. Apparently this protection under Sasuke's wing also translated into verbal transgressions on the petite girls behalf.

Calling her ugly had ignited Sasuke's temper. Calling her a bitch was akin to pouring gasoline on a fire.

As the battle continued, blow after blow was landed on the artist. His ivory skin was now becoming a mirage stinging colours. Like a blank canvas being splashed with a brush, blemishing the pure white with angry markings.

"Sensei call it off this is getting too aggressive! Sai's going to really get hurt if Sasuke doesn't let up! I don't even think he's pulling his punches!" Sakura pleaded with a furrowed brow, wincing as another strike was landed on her previous slanderer.

"I suppose you're right. At this rate we're going to be scraping Sai off the ground with a shovel." The Hokage drawled lazily, seemingly unperturbed by the vicious beating occurring a few feet in front of him.

Sai looked as though he had been run over by a cart, while the Uchiha was all but unscathed. The artist had taken to attempting to simply try and block the blows coming towards him. No longer able to draw his animals fast enough to parry Sasuke's strikes. His own speed, while impressive, paled in comparison to Sasuke's. The avenger moved like lightening and it was nearly impossible to try and dodge his attacks.

"Alright that's enough you two!" Kakashi called in the distance.

With a final blow to the Artists abdomen Sasuke ceased his barrage of fists and stood over his fallen opponent wheezing on the ground.

Glaring down at Sai he watched with satisfaction as the man gasped for air, his ribcage more than likely shattered in some places.

"Her name is Sakura. Don't ever let me catch you calling her anything else in my presence."

With his final threat given Sasuke proceeded to saunter away from the injured man. Heading in the direction of his home, feeling somewhat pleased with himself in a twisted sort of way.

His steps were not halted as he heard his team clamouring behind him. Picking up Sakura's frantic babbling above the other voices.

"Are you alright Sai? I'm sorry I-I I really don't know what got into him!"

"SHit Sai! Time really gave it to you huh?" Naruto exclaimed with an amused snort. "Don't worry Sakura'll fix you up in no time!"

"This is going to take a little while to heal, even for me. I've never seen Sasuke let loose like that with someone other than Naruto! He sometimes gets caught up in the battle you know? I'm really sorry Sai but maybe you should avoid sparring with him in the future."

Sai smiled up at the healer poking at his battered body. The smile looked decidedly goofy on his swollen features. He found it rather ironic that the catalyst behind his initial beating was now attempting to nurse his wounds. Although he decided against mentioning this to the Uchiha in future conversations as Sai had a hunch he would not find it nearly as amusing.

As he lay flat against the ground, his body aching relentlessly, Sai made a mental note to eliminate the word 'bitch' from his vocabulary. He breifly wondered why such a word would exist if it lead to its user battered to a pulp. When he had heard others use it the repercussions had not nearly been so drastic for them. He briefly wondered if it was perhaps the context of his usage. Or perhaps his audience was the key factor.

Sasuke appeared to have a vehement insistence upon addressing Sakura by her name. Sai thought that perhaps Sasuke was unfamiliar with the concept of nicknames between companions. After all Sai had only discovered the anomaly fairly recently as well. Following the aggressive sparring disaster he had mentioned his speculations to Naruto. Even suggesting that he could offer to teach Sasuke about the use of nicknames. Naruto had burst into roars of gut clenching laughter at this suggestion. Wiping the tears from his eyes he caught his breath enough to tell the painter that this was a terrible idea.

"But how is he to understand that I am simply being friendly when I refer to Sakura as 'Ugly'" Sai questioned the chuckling Kyuubi. HIs naivety only succeeding to make the blonde laugh harder.

"Look Sai I think it's best to just call her 'Sakura' when Sasuke's around." Naruto said with a pat to Sai's shoulder, making the boy wince as it connected with a tender bruise.

Moments later the door to the hospital room opened, and the pink haired topic of their discussion waltzed into the room.

"Hey Sai! Thought I'd come visit you while I'm doing my rounds! How are you feeling?" She chirped pleasantly moving to examine the bruised boys medical chart.

"Hello, Ug-"

Sai's greeting was cut short as a second taller, dark figure entered the room. Hovering over the tiny medic and shooting the ninja immobilized on the bed a scathing glare.

And then for the first time in his life Sai effectively used social reasoning capabilities when choosing his next words.

"Hello Sakura."

Although this moment was short lived.

"Hello to you too Traitor-kun."


End file.
